This study is designed to investigate the safety and immunogenicity of TCR peptide vaccines IR502, IR610, IR612, IR613 and IR614 in psoriasis patients with active disease. In addition, the following parameters will be evaluated: 1) Two routes of administration will be compared, intramuscular versus intradermal, 2) Three adjuvants will be compared: IFA, Detox (tm) PC Adjuvants and saline intradermally, 3) Patients will be evaluated using lymphocyte proliferation, skin test and antibody responses to measure the immunogenicity of the peptides. The surrogate markers of anitbody and T cell immunogenicity will be correlated with clinical improvement, and 4) Patients receiving TCR peptides will be compared to the treatment of IFA, Detox (tm) PC Adjuvant or saline alone.